


Puppy Pack

by Underthebed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Extended sleepover, Kid Fic, M/M, Sherriff knows, everybody lives au, stiles is the best babysitter ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthebed/pseuds/Underthebed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to rid the town of witches the pack is transformed by a spell. Will Stiles and Derek be able to find a way to reverse it or will the pack be stuck like that forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the usual Saturday night for Stiles. He was in the woods running for his life from this weeks supernatural baddy. 

The week had started out all right, nothing unusual. Until two days ago that is, when people and animals started to disappear from yards, and houses. After a little bit of research and confirmation from Deaton, Stiles found that it was a coven of witches. Deaton couldn't say for sure what they were up to but with that many missing, the pack knew that it was something big. 

The pack had quickly discovered where the coven was based- a decent sized cave near the edge of the preserve- and formed a plan to rid Beacon Hills of them. The plan was going well so far everyone was in position and knew what they had to do. 

Of course that was when things went wrong. 

Unbeknownst to the pack the witches had set up a series of protective wards and traps. And so of course everyone set them off. 

Which brings us back to Stiles running for his life. Stiles -being the unlucky person that he is - set off a spell that awoke a large troll, who then started trying to kill him. After he had been running for a while Stiles tripped over a tree root. Turning around Stiles saw the troll raise its club about to smash his human body, when a dark blur jumped out of the trees and onto the trolls back. 

It was Derek, who having freed himself from the trap he had tripped came to help Stiles. He started tearing up the trolls back with teeth and claws. Howling in pain the creature reached back and ripped the wolf off, throwing him into a tree. Stiles started scrambling around on the ground for something to distract the troll so Derek could pick himself back up. Finding a good sized branch he hefted it like a bat and swung as hard as he could at the beasts head. The troll growled and spun around to hit Stiles who jumped out of the way just in time. With the troll sufficiently distracted Derek was able to pick himself up and once again jump on its back. But this time he went straight to ripping its head off. 

"Whoa thanks dude" said Stiles brightly clapping the wolf on the shoulder. "Don't call me dude" Derek growled. "Come on let's get back to the rest of the pack." Just then a loud howl echoed through the preserve. "Oh shit!" Stiles gasped and started running back the way he came with Derek hot on his tail. 

When they got back to the cave they saw that most of the coven had been taken care of but the last two had trapped the pack in a runed circle and were chanting something in Latin. Before Stiles and Derek could attack a cloud of brightly colored smoke surrounded the circle obscuring everyone inside from view. Derek leaped over and ripped out the throats of the remaining witches as the last words of the spell fell from their lips. 

Stiles stood silently staring at the smoke waiting for it to dissipate while Derek dragged the bodies into a pile to burn them. When the smoke cleared Stiles couldn't see any of his friends just a large pile of clothes. 

"SCOTT!" Stiles cried. "ISSAC, BOYD, ERICA, ALLI, KIRA!" Stiles felt like he was about to cry when the pile started to move. 

"Derek get over here!" Derek looked over from where he was tending the fire. Suddenly a small head full of floppy hair peaked out of the pile. 

"What's da matter Stidles?" the child asked. "Why you look so sad?" 

"Holy crap! Scott?!" Stiles shouted in shock. 

"Ooh Stidles said a bad word" chorused the two little blonde children who wormed their way out next. Derek seemed to be frozen in shock as Boyd, Kira, and Allison followed Scott, Isaac, and Erica out of the pile of the teens clothes. 

"Fuck how are we going to explain this one" swore Stiles as he looked at his friends. Who were now a bunch of naked toddlers. 

"Dewick tell Stidles to stop saying bad words fore he get in twouble" said Kira looking up at them with big eyes. This seemed to shake Derek from his stupor. 

"Stiles stop swearing in front of the children" he snapped. "And help me at least get some shirts on them." With that he started to rummage through the clothes and throw everyone's shirts at Stiles. Stiles plopped on the grass and held up a shirt. 

"Alright come here Boyd" he called. Boyd slowly walked over and allowed his shirt to be pulled over his head. "Whoops seems to be a bit to long" commented Stiles as he bunched the shirt up and tied it at Boyd's knees. Picking up the next shirt he called "Scott" and the little boy skipped over with his hair bouncing like crazy. Stiles proceeded to do the same with everyone's shirts until he had a line of toddlers who looked like they were trying to play dress up with their older siblings clothes. "Alright dude they're all dressed now what do we do?" Stiles asked Derek expecting the Alpha to have some kind of plan. 

"Now I will take Boyd, Erica, and Isaac back to the station while you take Scott, Alli, and Kira to their houses." Derek said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And stop calling me dude. 

"Ok not sure if you've realized this but the station is most definitely not a child friendly environment" stated Stiles. "So new plan I bring these three to their homes explain the situation to their parents. While you bring those three to my house." Derek glared but nodded realizing Stiles was right. 

"Alright you three in the car we're going to stay with Stiles" Derek growled ushering the two blondes and small black boy into the Camaro. "YAY!!!" the three toddlers cheered clambering over each other to be the first one in the car. 

"And now you three tiny ones get to go home to see your parents" Stiles addressed the rest of the kids. 

"Us not tiny! Us is big kids!" cried Scott indignantly. 

"Well first of all buddy it's 'we are' not 'us is' and secondly I'm sorry, you're right you guys are very big." Stiles said helping the children climb into the back of the jeep. Turning back to Derek he says "alright I'll meet you back at my place. The spare key is under the mat. There will be no climbing in second story windows with toddlers." Derek grunted and got into his car. Stiles mockingly saluted and hopped into his own car. 

"Alright guys lets get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the parents.

When Stiles arrived at the Argents house he still didn't know how he was going to explain this predicament to his friends parents. 'Oh well' thought Stiles 'guess I'll just have to wing it'. 

After turning off the engine and getting out of the jeep Stiles opened up the back door and had to stifle a laugh. It seemed that chasing witches all night and being turned into toddlers had exhausted the three in the back. They were all curled up together practically on top of each other fast asleep. "Oh man this is just to good" Stiles said to himself taking out his phone and snapping a quick picture. "Alright how am I gonna get Allison out of here without disturbing Scott and Kira?"

Deciding to just say fuck it Stiles reached in and quickly disentangled the black haired little girl from the mini puppy pile. Of course that resulted in a few whimpers as everyone started to wake up a little. "Sh sh sh. It's alright go back to sleep" Stiles shushed while arranging Allison comfortably in his arms. That seemed to do the trick as the children all drifted back off to sleep. 

Closing the door as quietly as he could Stiles started up the driveway to the front door. Shortly after the echo of the doorbell stopped the door opened and a very annoyed Chris Argent stood there glaring out at Stiles. "What the fuck could you want at this time of night?" 

"Well" started Stiles shifting the girl in his arms to draw Chris's attention to her. The mans eyes snapped down and stared at the black haired child for a minute before he recognized her. "Oh my god Allison! What the fuck happened?" he exclaimed. Allison blinked awake at that. "Daddy sshh you to loud. Me sleeping" she yawned.  "Stiles you will put my daughter in her bed then you will explain what new disaster Derek fucking Hale has gotten involved in this time." Chris hissed menacingly. 

"Daddy!" Allison said reproachfully. "That is a bad word! Stidles tell him he not 'llowed to say bad words." 

Stiles ducked his head and snickered. "Well you heard the lady Mr. Argent, no swearing around little ears."

Chris rolled his eyes and ushered the pair inside and up the stairs. "Just put her in her bed. I assume you know which room is hers. Then get down here and tell me what happened." Stiles nodded and hurried up the stairs. Getting to Allison's room he plopped her down on the bed and tucked her nice and tight. "Alright kiddo you go back to sleep while I explain to your dad why you're back to being a kiddo." Allison grinned sleepily before turning on her side and drifting off. 

Hopping down the last few steps Stiles joined Chris at the kitchen table. Eyeing the handgun conspicuously laying on it he took a seat across from the man. "Alright I'll make this quick because I still have to get Scott and Kira home. We were chasing some witches and now everyone except Derek and myself are toddlers." When he finished his rapid explanation Stiles chanced a glance across the table to see Chris looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and anger. "And just why is it that you and Mr. Hale are still your proper ages?" he questioned. 

"We were fighting off a troll at the time and so weren't near the rest at the time of the spell" Stiles states calmly. Chris just looked at him for a minute then said "Alright well you better go return Scott and Kira. Good luck with the other four." Stiles nodded and rushed back outside to the jeep. Thankfully the little ones were still fast asleep curled around each other. Stiles awwed before hopping in and driving off to Kira's house. 

The talk with the her parents went much smoother but Stiles still felt that underneath the politeness he had been very seriously threatened. "Anyway time to bring Scotty home" he said to himself. Stiles was in such a rush to get to the McCall's house that he may have run several stop signs. Hopping out of the car Stiles ran up to the house and rang the doorbell. Melissa McCall opened the door looking like she was in a hurry. "Oh Stiles hi. Sorry I'm going to be late for my shift. Has something happened?"

"Witches. Also, Scott is a small child because of a spell." Stiles blurted out all in a rush. Melissa just looked at him for a minute before replying. "God dammit that's just what I needed right now. Do you think you could look after him for me? It would be such a big help." Stiles quickly agreed and got back in his car to go home. 

When he arrived at his house Stiles was relieved to not see the police cruiser in the driveway because he really didn't want to deal with his dad at the moment. Scooping Scott up from the backseat Stiles went inside to see the cutest seen ever in the living room. Derek was sitting asleep on the couch with Boyd curled into one side, Isaac curled into the other, and Erica in his lap. Stiles tiptoed over and gently placed the still sleeping Scott on Isaac's other side before pulling out his phone and snapping a few pics. 

"Delete that now" growled Derek. "Ha fuck no" laughed Stiles. Derek growled again causing the sleeping children to start to stir. "Hush now Sourwolf. Wouldn't want to wake the pups now would we?" Stiles stood there with a shit eating grin on his face. "Stiles I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth" whispered Derek angrily. Suddenly Scott who was apparently not as asleep as they had thought was in front of Stiles all wolfed out. 

"No!" he growled. "You can't do dat! Stidles is mine! You no hurt him!" Stiles quickly knelt down in front of Scott. "Hey it's ok buddy, Derek didn't mean it. He was just joking." Stiles reached out and ruffled the little wolf's hair. "But you make a great guard puppy so if he did try I know you would stop him." That seemed to calm Scott down. So with one last growl at Derek he shifted back. Unfortunately the scene had caused the other three pups to wake up. With a loud cry of "STIDLES" and a large thump Stiles found himself flat on his back being snuggled by three enthusiastic betas. 

"Alright come on guys get off. It's late and you need to go to bed" laughed Stiles. "Come on Mr. Alpha give me a hand with these puppies." Derek stood up, scooped up Erica and Isaac and headed up the stairs. Stiles scrambled up and herded Boyd and Scott up after the other three. 

When they got upstairs they found Derek, Erica, and Isaac laying in Stiles' bed. "Well guess this is where everyone is gonna sleep tonight" stated Stiles. He lifted Scott, and Boyd up onto the bed and changed into a pair of sweats before climbing in himself. The young wolves scrambled around until Derek and Stiles were next to each other and they were curled up on top of the older boys. Which is how the Sheriff found them the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this I took so long on this chapter but I had some writers block. But hey it's here now so enjoy. :)

Now you can probably imagine the Sheriffs surprise at finding four children and a man he once arrested in his sons bed. But he was even more surprised when he recognized the child curled on top of Stiles. 

"Oh god please tell me I'm dreaming" he murmured. 

"I'm afraid not sir" grumbled Derek opening his eyes. "The pack are now children again."

The Sheriff dragged his hands down his face. "Dammit. Alright I'm gonna go make some breakfast, when everyone wakes up I will get a thorough explanation. Understood?" Derek nodded and the Sheriff left. 

A few minutes later Stiles stirred. "Mmm do I smell bacon?" Derek grunted in reply. "Hey wait if your here then..." Stiles pondered then quickly tried to leap out of bed. But was stopped by the whining of his tiny best friend who was using him as a mattress. "Oops sorry buddy didn't realize you were there." Scott looked up with wide eyes. 

"Oh no Stidles it wasn't a dream! I really am a kid 'gain!" He looked around at the group on the bed. Then he took a deep breath and immediately perked up. "OMG OMG! Stidles I smell bacon! Lets go eat!" Scott started bouncing on Stiles' stomach before he was shoved off the bed by a grumpy Isaac.

"You is to loud Scott. Go 'way" he complained before burrowing his face into Stiles' side. Scott scrambled up and grabbed the blonde boys arm. 

"But Iiiiiiisaaaaaaac" he whined. "There's bacon downstairs! And pancakes!" Isaac grudgingly allowed himself to be pulled from the bed. "Ugh fine lets go." Scott squealed happily and dragged Isaac downstairs toward the kitchen. Suddenly Erica popped up and started scrambling over Derek. 

"Move it Souwolf I gotta go potty!" Said wolf quickly scooped her up and deposited her on the floor. Derek then stretched and got out of bed, looking over at Stiles, who had gotten up soon after Scott dragged Isaac away and was now hurriedly pulling on his jeans. 

"Aaah" Stiles yelped as he fell over. "Stupid pants I need to stop my dad from eating to much bacon!" Eventually he managed to get his jeans on and buttoned. "Right come on Derek, Boyd, it's time for breakfast."

"Actually Boyd's already downstairs" Derek stated. "He woke up when your dad came in and went down to help." Stiles looked around and saw that Boyd was indeed not there. He shrugged and hurried to the kitchen. Derek followed at a more sedate pace not eager to be interrogated so soon after waking up. 

When he did make it down he paused in the doorway for a second taking in the sight of his pack -including Erica who had come down shortly before him- sitting down for a meal together. Erica noticed Derek and waved him over to the seat next to her. Once he sat down the Sheriff put on a serious face and looked at him and Stiles. 

"Now tell me everything" he demanded. Derek looked over at Stiles who sighed and swallowed the bite of pancake in his mouth before launching into the story. After he was done his dad just sat there for a moment then laid his head in his hands.   
"Please tell me you now how to fix them" the older man pleaded. 

"Sorry sir but no" replied Derek with a grimace. "But we're going to go see Deaton soon so we should have some answers."

"Yeah and twenty more questions than we started with" Stiles muttered. 

Mr. Stilinski gave his son a disapproving look. "Derek I've told you to call me John. But I wish you luck with finding a solution." With that said he stands and motions for everyone to follow him. "Except you Stiles. Clear the table then join us." Stiles groans but does what he's told while everyone else heads up the stairs. 

John opens the door to the attic and says "Derek I'm gonna need your help with this. Children you wait here." So he and Derek head up and grab a few boxes labeled 'Stiles.' They head back down with the items and bring them to Stiles' room. John looks at the boxes for a minute before opening them and beckoning the kids over. 

"Okay so you can't really go out wearing just these shirts" John says matter of factly. "These are Stiles' clothes from when he was little. You can go through them and find something that fits you." With that said he steps back and lets the children at the boxes. Erica practically dives into the closer one and pulls out a pair of Batman underwear. "I CALL THESE!" she yells. Isaac looks at her like she's lost her mind and more calmly joins the search for outfits. 

Stiles finishes up downstairs and joins them just as Scott pulls a tutu out of the box. "Ummmm" he hums confused. Stiles blushes as everyone turns to look at him. 

"What?" he squeaks defensively. "I was briefly in a ballet class." John starts to laugh. 

"Oh yeah that was great. Your class was all girls and you were so jealous of their tutus that you begged us to get you your own. And even when you stopped taking the class you still loved to wear it everywhere. It was adorable." 

Derek looks over at Stiles with a smirk before asking, "Would you happen to have any pictures of that John?" Stiles attempts to catch his dads eye to communicate that under no circumstances was he to show those pictures to anyone -especially not Derek. But John ignored him and said "Of course I do. Stiles you stay here and keep an eye on things while Derek and I go look for those." They left with Stiles glaring hard at them the whole way. 

Once they were out of sight he turned back to the pack. Boyd was already dressed in a plain red shirt and some jeans lounging on the bed reading a book. Erica had pulled on the underwear and tutu and was still rummaging to find something to cover her bare chest. Scott had found a pair of underwear and was wearing only those to search for more clothes while Isaac was left with only pants to find. As Stiles watched amused, Isaac was glancing at Scott every few seconds before blushing and looking away. 

When Derek and John finally returned everyone was dressed. Erica found a Batman tee to match her underwear, Isaac had a blue shirt with clouds and some jeans, and Scott had a dinosaur print shirt and pants with a ridiculous amount of pockets on them. Stiles glared again at the smirking Derek before clapping his hands. "Okay mini-me's let's get this show on the road." The kids bounded down the stairs to the cars while Derek followed with Stiles still trying to kill him with a look. 

Once everyone was secured in the Jeep they headed off to Deaton's. When they got to the clinic they headed in around back to wait in the office. Deaton soon joined them giving them a look that said 'seriously this is ridiculous.' He headed to a shelf and pulled down a large, old tome. 

"Well I assume you've had a run in with the witches." 

"Yea us totally kicked them butts!" exclaimed Scott.

"Except them finished them spell fore Derek could finish them" added Isaac glancing at Scott with a blush again. 

"Mhm" murmured Deaton flipping through his tome. "Ah here it is. Oh dear." 

"What? What? What?" asked Erica hopping to try to see the page. 

"Well there's only one spell I know of with these results" answered Deaton. "And I have it right here. But-"

"Oh please don't say that it's permanent"interrupted Stiles. 

"As I was saying" said Deaton with a disapproving look. "It seems the reversal is quite an arduous task and will take some time. But I fear we may not have it."

"W-why not doc?" asked Stiles. 

"Because it must cast before the next full moon" answered Derek who was looking over Deaton's shoulder. "Which is in less than a week."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating tbh I literally forgot I was writing this fic. I will try my best to work on it and not forget again. :)

"Ugh" groaned Stiles flopping onto the couch. The pack had come back to his house after getting all the information from Deaton that they could- or at least all he was willing to share. Scott climbed onto Stiles lap and looked at him with large eyes. 

"Stidles why you so upset" he asked. 

"Because Scotty boy there is nothing we can do to help get you back to normal" Stiles replied. "Deaton has to get all the stuff through secret Druid ways. And not being able to do anything productive is annoying."

"We will be doing something Stiles" said Derek from the armchair next to the couch. "We'll be making sure nothing happens to the pack and that no one recognizes them."

"Yes I know that" grumbled Stiles. "I just want to feel like I'm doing something more than just being a babysitter for my friends. Which is really fucking weird might I add." Scott slapped his hand over Stiles mouth. Which the older boy promptly licked. 

"EWW STIDLES LICKED ME!!!!!" shrieked Scott. Erica and Isaac burst out laughing and scrambled onto the couch. They shared a look and proceeded to each lick one of Scott's cheeks. The small boy yelped and hopped around the room furiously scrubbing at his face while everyone else laughed. 

"Not funny guys" he pouted. "That were icky and wet." He turned to Derek who had calmed his laughing to a low chuckle. "Hmmph I no like them no more." Scott climbed onto Derek's lap and hugged him tightly. "Don let dem lick me 'gain" he mumbled. 

Derek looked a bit shocked at the sudden affection from the boy. "Umm ok sure I'll protect you from the licking" he finally managed to spit out. Boyd walked into the room holding the sandwich he had been making in the kitchen. 

"You're all weirdos" he said through a large mouthful. Everyone looked at him for a minute before dissolving into giggles. Boyd and Derek looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

"Welp Boyd has the right idea" stated Stiles standing up and dumping the two blondes on his lap onto the floor. "It's time for lunch, who's hungry?" Everyone except Boyd (who already has his lunch) and Derek (because he's to 'dignified') raced toward the kitchen.

While they were eating a loud knocking was heard. "I'll get it" said Stiles getting up. "Oh heeey Lydia what's up?" Was heard in the kitchen before-

"STILES STILINSKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ALLISON!"

Lydia stormed into the house with little Allison, and Stiles trailing after her. The sight of most of the pack kneeling on chairs to reach the table top stopped her in her tracks. Closing her eyes Lydia started muttering "it's just a dream. Please let this be just a dream." She promptly pinched her arm and opened her eyes. "Goddammit!" she cried. Allison tried to cheer up her friend by giving her a hug, but considering the child only came up to just above the redheads knees it didn't quite work very well. 

"Don't worry Lyd'a Deaton will fix it" declared Erica with a very peanut buttery smile. "It just take a while." Lydia smiled wearily and absently patted Allison's head. Stiles stuck his arms out in case she fainted or something. But Lydia just shook it off and took a seat at the table leaving Stiles standing there like an idiot. 

"So what do we need to do?" she asked. 

Stiles scratched his neck and joined the group. "Well we just have to wait and hope that Deaton can get everything in time to change them back. And ya know keep the youngens out of trouble" he replied.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "That last part goes without saying Stiles. Now are you absolutely sure there's nothing else we can help with?"

"Deaton was very clear on that part" replied Derek. "With having to watch the pack we would be more of a hinderence than a help."

"Maybe you two anyway" stated Lydia. "Look after Allison for me I'm going to the clinic." With that Lydia stood up and left. Stiles looked at Derek and shrugged, while the little wolves cheered the new addition to their group. 

A little while later another knock sounded at the door before Melissa came in. A loud cry of "MOOOOMMMYYYY!" rang through the house as Scott bolted down the stairs. Stiles followed at a slightly slower speed. 

"Oh thank God your here" he panted. "I don't know how much longer we would have lasted. Taking care of kids is hard enough without them basically being super powered." Melissa scooped the tiny Scott into her arms and slowly walked the rest of the way into the house. The wreck of a living room stopped her in her tracks. 

"Umm so yeah the rest of the house isn't much better than this" Stiles mumbled awkwardly. "The sudden age change hasn't helped with their control issues." Suddenly a crash sounded from upstairs followed by "ERICA YOU CANNNOT THROW BOYD OUT THE WINDOW!" Melissa looked very much like she wanted to run away. 

Eventually between the three of them Stiles, Melissa, and Derek managed to settle the children down with a movie. And then came the hard part- cleaning the house before the Sherriff got home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it the last chapter. It's only taken me like two and a half years to get here. Not sure way it took this long. Damn writing is hard.

The next day as Derek, Stiles, and the children were eating lunch Stiles got a call. 

"Hello. Yes.. Ok... Awesome we'll be right there!" Stiles hung up the phone. "That was Lydia. She says that they've got the reversal spell ready. She's already got Allison, and Kira, so we need to head over there now."

Abandoning lunch the pack hopped in the car and got to the vets office as soon as humanly possible. Once everyone was crowded in the back room and standing where Deaton directed them he started the spell. 

There was a blinding light and a loud ripping noise. 

Once everyone had blinked the spots from their vision they saw the pack all their right sizes...and naked. The ripping that was heard was the wolves, Kira, and Allison rapidly out growing their clothes. Derek grabbed the bag of clothes he had brought and tossed it to the nude teens who hurriedly dressed themselves. When they were dressed Stiles pounced on Scott and gave him a massive bear hug and started a chain reaction of everyone hugging and shouting with glee. 

It was soon broken up by a loud wolf whist from Erica which the attention to Scott and Isaac who were lip locked in the middle of the group. 

Now for a few days before the incident Isaac had been thinking about some feelings he had been having towards a certain floppy haired, crooked jawed wolf. This whole incident just showed him that he never knew what was going to happen day to day. So Isaac decided to grab life by the horns and go for it. And by horns I mean Scotts shoulders. And by go for it I mean plant a big kiss right on Scotts lips which was readily and enthusiastically returned. 

Erica's whistle snapped the boys out of their kiss. They stepped back from each other with bright red faces. Stiles clapped Isaac on the shoulder and slung his other arm around Scott. 

"It's about damn time!" he declared. "I'm not even a wolf and I could smell the tension between you two!"

A couple weeks later the pack was having a barbecue at the Stilinski house when a letter appeared on the table. 

To the Hale Pack,  
We extend our gratitude to you for ridding us of that nuisance of a coven last month, and would like to reward you. Enclosed we have included a medallion that if kept on a member of the pack will tell others that you are a friend of the American Witches Coven Association and are not to be trifled with.   
Sincerely,  
Melinda Grisher  
Head of AWCA

"Well that was unexpected" stated Erica. "Who knew that those witches were douches to other people too."

"Eh they're dead so they won't be douches to anyone else" replied Scott. 

"Unless ghosts are actually real!" exclaimed Stiles. Derek slapped him in the back of the head. 

"Burgers are ready!" called John. "Get 'em while they're hot!"

**Author's Note:**

> Everything the pack says while they're little is written like my three year old sister talks. Of course some things she doesn't actually say so I ask her to say them.


End file.
